


Graduation

by SmeagolMyNeagol



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Personal Writing, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmeagolMyNeagol/pseuds/SmeagolMyNeagol
Summary: Just some shitty poetry
Kudos: 1





	Graduation

I think 

I’m going 

Home

I think

I’ll be

Alone

I know

I don’t 

Have friends

I want

To be

Small again

I always thought I’d metamorphosize

Into someone that I liked

Someone fundamentally different

A person charismatic, and pretty, and bright

But time doesn’t work like that

Doesn’t let our consciousness skip through it

You have to wait out your days, in the meantime find a place to fit

And hopefully one day you get there

You’ll be the person you’ve always longed to be

But it has been so long since then,

Will I even remember that version of me?

Time moves too fast, but not fast enough 

And often do I stop

To take a second, or hurry through an hour

To enjoy the things I’ve got. 

A chapter soon will close, I guess

I can’t wait for the time to pass

And yet I loath each ticking sound

I wish I could just stick around

No one cares when you grow up. 

You can accomplish the world

But education is magic

And through my experience, a personal mystery unfurled. 

My one last wish would be to stay

And learn a little more

But graduation looms closer each day

The time will come when it’ll be the last I ever walk out those doors. 

I think I’ve been here long enough

I’ve mastered it, in a way

But this place has become my home

I don’t want to go away. 


End file.
